Shūruna Tatchi
| race = ( ) | birthday = September 25 | age = | gender = Male | height = 6 Foot 3 Inches | weight = 143 Pounds | blood type = B + | affiliation = Quattro Spirituale Potenza Predatore | occupation = Predetore di Toccarsi | previous occupation = None | team = Henkō No Kōdo | previous team = None | partner = Tei Raketto | base of operations = Code Castle | relatives = None | education = | signature skill = Essenza del Mondo ( ) | storyline = | roleplay = Bleach: EN | japanese voice = Toyonaga Toshiyuki | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Appearance Shūruna's appearance is more affected by his then time. It changes according to the amount of energy he has released, and usually reverts back to it's base stage when he is low on power. When in his base stage, he has wild and spiky blue-white hair. His eyes are silver in color, and have a rather enthusiastic glow to them. He has the physique of a normal teenager, and usually wears clothing that he can move in. His pants are dark blue, and he wears a black jacket. Under the jacket he wears a baseball uniform. When ascending to a higher form, where his is around 50%, his hair grows incredibly long. It becomes blond, and the majority of it becomes braided. His clothing seemingly changes, and takes the appearance of the uniform worn by the thief in Robin Hood.His physique increases slightly, and he becomes partially taller. The reason for his clothes changing is unknown, and not even he can explain it. When reaching 100%, his body retains the exact same appearance, but his physique is increased to it's teenage peak. He takes on the body of a 25 year old, with an astonishingly physically toned appearance. His voice becomes deeper, and his calm energy attracts animals such as birds and squirrels. He is usually known as Solomon The Wizard when using this appearance, and is usually portrayed this way. Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities : The skill Shūruna possesses in the conjuring and manipulation of Kidō is on a much higher level then a captain-class . His skill comes from the constant training of forbidden skills, similar to and . However, he did not begin to practice these techniques until he died. Though, before then he was skilled in the conjuring of Bakudō'' techniques, able to manifest spells as high as #30. He earned the ability to preform these skills through Mōka Raiotto, a former Captain of the . After his death he continued to enhance his own skills, preforming most of the forbidden ones in an open area. The mastering of such skills led him to create an master his own, usually to help amplify the weaker and forbidden ones he was able to perform. The term Grand-Mastery refers to the potential he possesses, not the skill he has within the mastering of . He claims to be a 100 years short of a perfect mastery of the skill * : Even though Shūruna is not a he acts according to the rules of the . This simply means when an enemy (including ) release their , Shūruna activates a spell known as '''Fūsatsu Kakei. This spell creates a pair of handcuffs on the target's palm, and uses their to create a point black explosion. *' ': The techniques that Shūruna practiced to help increase his skill in the manipulation of were the forbidden ones that were to never be used. In order to use this spell, Shūruna places his left hand over his right, and creates a rectangular prism of green light. The light acts as a trigger, drawing up the and in an area, and weaving it with his and . The cause is a suspension, which halts time in that specific area (15 meters (43 feet) from either direction of Shūruna, in the shape of a pentagram). However, the moment the prism's shape is altered in the slightest, the spell instantly wears off. **'Jikanteishi Kī' (時間停止キー, Temporal Stasis Key): To help improve the forbidden spell known as , Shūruna created a spell similar to the rectangular prism created during the beginning. Absorbing in to solidify the the prism takes a completely solid metal-hard shape. Placing these around the area allows for his 's distance to increase, and stay manifested for a long amount of time, until the individual prisms are disrupted. *' ': Along with the technique , Shūruna can activate another forbidden spell. However, instead of halting time, this spell teleports a specified portion of space from one point to another. It also has the capabilities of teleporting other active spells to different areas. It is also only able to transport objects within the vicinity of the pentagram. However, this ability does have a downside. The place in which the objects are teleported, is completely random. This means you could appear on the outside of the pentagram, having only moved 16 meters. **'Kūkanten'i Shiki' (空間転位式, Spacial Displacement Formula): In order to fill in the gaps of the spell, Shūruna created another technique to work in unison of it. This technique combines and , creating a solid structure of genetic spiritual code. This code is always created in the form of symbols, and usually appears as a levitating band. Anywhere this code is place, the green light from is radiated. This allows for the teleport ability in to be channeled into one direction, allowing for the user to control where the things within the vicinity of the light is transported to. : Even though Shūruna is only classified as a through the techniques he possesses. He is considered very skilled within the use of . While not able to face a captain-level , he has been shown to face two seated shinigami at once. His method of fighting being closely related to Martial Arts instead of actual . The martial arts it is based around is Karate, and uses a number of techniques, and stances from the fightng style. However, each of the stances and techniques have been modified to work with . The most used stance is Shuto No Kamae, which forces the practitioner to lead with their right hand. The hands are positioned in a chopping motion, used to allow the arms to cut through the air at a faster speed. While not a master in the style he uses, he has enough skill to remove unneeded movements, and increase the speed of his strikes. He is also able to raise the destructive force of his strikes by throwing all of his weight into a single direction. The downside is that it takes a while to recover from when missing. *'Kumade': Widening his palm, Shūruna forces his hand around in a claw like motion. When the attack collides with an object, it leaves tiny little dents (from where his fingers collided) behind. The technique has been enhanced multiple times with Shūruna, and can now be performed without the use of the Shuto No kamae stance. The palm itself has also been worked into this technique, allowing for a more destructive and precise impact. It can also be used with the technique from Hakuda known as Raiōken. However, it's result is much stronger then a normal version Raiōken, and has the precision of a sword. : Through birth, Shūruna was considered to have a great deal of Spiritual Power. However, it did not unlock itself until he became a teenager, and started practicing . His unique energy also gave birth to the ability to control and create , even though he is a human. The ability is somewhat similar to 's to create barriers, but instead he can use actual Kidō techniques. However, it excelled to an even greater amount when he became a soul, and got an even stronger grasp on He has also been shown the ability to align his toward elements, adding onto his self proclaimed magic. This gives a unique characteristic to his spells, allowing them to take on the power of an element, if they do not have one already. His power is also separated into parts, allowing him to ascend it by powering up, or raising it's output through pure willpower. This form of augmentation was taught to him by Aaron Vasquez and Mōka Raiotto when he joined Quattro Spirituale Potenza Predatore.